


Wrapping

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, All the Other Sides are Mentioned - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Holidays 2020, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, Ribbons, They're only mentioned though, gift wrapping, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Virgil finally gets around to wrapping the Christmas gifts he got for the other Sides.
Series: Holidays 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 15





	Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> This connects loosely to the "Games" and "Lights" fics, but it can be read on its own.

Virgil quickly shut the door to his room behind him, making sure nobody would see inside, despite nobody being in the hallway. He had rolls of wrapping paper in his arms, as well as a couple of folded gift boxes, and some tape, ribbon, and gift tags in the pockets of his hoodie. He was pretty sure he had everything he needed to get everything wrapped.

Virgil had a couple of gifts for each of the other Sides, and he hoped they would like them. He wasn’t really much for making things, but the emo could hunt for the perfect gift easily. Half of the gifts were already wrapped up, and he just needed to get the other half done. That wouldn’t be too hard. He didn’t even need to wrap the gifts he’d gotten for Dice, Remy, and Emile, since those were already wrapped up, as well. It was just the last five he had to work on.

He started with Logan’s gift; Virgil had managed to get his hands on a smart watch he thought the Sides’ resident techie would enjoy, along with a band for it that had the stripes of the Agender flag, seeing as the other Side had just come out to the group earlier in the month. Virgil hoped they would enjoy the simple, functional gift. He wrapped the watch and band separately, each in dark blue wrapping paper patterned with stars, before securing the boxes on top of one another with sheer white ribbon, tied in a neat bow. A simple gift tag was taped on, as well.

Next, he worked getting Patton’s gift wrapped. Virgil knew Patton’s size by heart; he’d had to tailor several pieces of clothing for the other Side over the years because they’d been just a tad big. When he’d spotted the light blue, high waisted skirt with little white paw prints all over it at the store, he knew right away that it was perfect for Patton. He’d gotten him some white and blue striped knee socks and a simple white shirt to go with the skirt. The pieces were folded neatly and set into a gift box. The lid was put on, and the box was wrapped with white wrapping paper that had candy canes and Santa hats all over it. The red parts of the paper were glittery, and the red glitter got all over the place, but it was worth the final result, especially once a red bow was put on the corner and a gift tag with the proper names was stuck in place.

Next, Virgil wrapped Remus’ gift. It had been a tricky find, honestly. Virgil hadn’t even really been looking when he found a phone charging dock that was shaped like a toaster. It just struck him as something Remus would probably like, seeing as it was just kind of odd. It had certainly made Virgil do a double-take when he spotted it. He wrapped the box in dark green wrapping paper and added a black ribbon, tying on a raccoon-shaped gift tag to complete the wrapping job.

Janus’ gift also hadn’t been an easy one. Virgil had originally had no idea what to get for him. He eventually found a soft blanket patterned with snake scales that he thought Janus would enjoy, since he was usually cold and generally just liked soft blankets. He wrapped the rolled up blanket with a dull yellow wrapping paper, doing so by cutting a piece of cardboard the size of the bottom of the blanket, and holding it against the bottom of the blanket as he rolled it up in the wrapping paper, taping the paper tube together and going on to cut some slits into the paper at the bottom. He folded the yellow wrapping paper over the cardboard base and taped it there, until he was able to stand the blanket up and use a black ribbon to tie the top off. He used a snake shaped gift tag to mark the wrapped blanket, and set it aside with the finished gifts.

Finally, Virgil moved on to Roman’s gift. Despite not being the best at making things, Virgil would gladly admit that he knew how to sew pretty well. He had decided to use those skills to actually make a gift for Roman. He’d gotten a white hoodie and some red and gold plaid fabric, and found his needles and thick golden yellow thread, and gotten to work. It had taken him almost a week and a half to finish, but he’d gotten the hoodie to look just the way he wanted. After double-checking that everything was secure and neat, Virgil carefully folded the hoodie up and gently placed it into the gift box, before wrapping it in bright red wrapping paper. He added a purple ribbon and glittery gift tag, and set the final gift aside with the others.

Virgil stepped back, and looked over all the gifts he’d wrapped. They all looked good, to him. Nothing was ripped or wrinkled, all the bows sat neatly in place, and nothing stood out as being odd. Now, all he had to do was get the gifts under the tree. And clean up the mess he made while wrapping everything.


End file.
